The Second Potter
by sparklingmoon585
Summary: Harry's Fifth year is thrown into wack by something he never expected... from someone elses POV... Enjoy!!
1. Leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer:   

    I got the idea for this story from **moe23,  ** 

Summery:  lol… yeah right! Read it! Review please, I need to hear what ppl think.  

A young teenage girl with jet black hair. Long, and wavy… with striking emerald green eyes.  It couldn't be they said… she walked through the door of the Leaky Cauldron and every head turned to her.  Her memory flicked back to a time she will never forget. 

                                    * 

" Lily!! Take Harry and go!" 

_What about me?_  I thought, three years old, what about me. _I'm here too! Don't forget me!_  I saw my father panic as the man with jet red eyes stood in the doorway of our little home in Godric's Hollow.  I saw my mother run with my baby brother who shared my eyes… But what about me?  I was left to run and hide.  The man would find me.  I heard my father fall, after the shout of an unthinkable curse… a blast of bright green light.  I heard my mother scream to save my baby brother… I was scared. It was dark, I was hidden, but my mother wasn't. 

She was screaming, screaming for the man to stop, don't hurt her child… 'Take me, not Harry'.  Had she forgotten her other child?  The three year old daughter with the messy black hair hiding under a table in her room?

 Then I saw the second flash of green light, my mother was gone too. I remember feeling the icy cold of the Halloween night….  I heard the cry of baby Harry, saw yet again the third flash of green light.  I waited with batted breath… simpering out of fear….then heard the cry of him again.  He was alive.  How though?  The spell that had devoured my mother and father, had left my little brother only crying.  

Then, one more sound reached my small ears as I crawled out of my hiding space.  The sound of a motor cycle.  I panicked.. what if they had come back? More men like the man with the red eyes? I did all I could do, I ran.  And ran. Ran away from my ashen home, the roaring sound of the motorcycle… the crying of my baby brother… who I should have grabbed. Into that cold night, unsure of if I'd return, or what would be there if I ever did.  

                                                                                                                                       * 

I never went back.  

I think of that night way to often, even when you're three years old, something that horrific strikes a cord in your mind. Forever etched into the back of my head, that night will play itself over and over.   I've driven myself to the edge of insanity and back thinking of all the things I could have done differently.  Seen who the man on the motorcycle was, grabbed my brother.  I don't know if my brother is still alive, whether he is near me… I think I would know if he was.  Dead, that is.  But still, if he is, why haven't they let me see him?  Why… I have so many questions. And never enough answers. 

         I ran of course, very far.  For a three year old girl it was far anyway.  But hey, give me credit I was smart enough for my age, even if most people don't remember that age.  From what I remember, I found my way to a hospital. They took me in and took care of me,  I didn't however, talk.  I never uttered a word.  What would I tell a muggle hospital?  

 "Oh… my mum and dad were just murdered by a curse of green light by a man with red eyes?!" Right…. That'd have worked real well!! No,  I kept my mouth closed tight.  Except when eating that horrible food.  I would have killed for a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans those times in that hospital.  I remember the way my stomach growled… the way that room smelled.  The questions they asked.  They had as many questions as I do now,    
 

         And I remember the lady.  Mrs.Figg. The cat lady… She was the one who came into the hospital to take me.  To this day I'm not quite sure how she got me out of there, cause with Muggles you need all those papers and such, but she did it.  Her house smelled of cats and cabbage, which we ate on a regular weekly basis, I remember that too. She kept me until I was old enough to attend school, and I went to her house over the summer vacations.   I tend not to remember things though.  Blurry patches of conversations… I'm lucky to remember anything.  That's what I say anyway…. That's another question I'd like answered!  How come I can only remember _some_ things.  There were five years in between that day at the hospital and the day I got my letter to attend Salem Witch Academy…. And I remember bowls of cereal and mugs of hot chocolate… but I never remember any answers.  I know I asked… I asked LOADS of questions… are my mum and dad ever coming back?  What happened to baby Harry?  My house… did they rebuild it?  Who was that Man with the red eyes?  Who took baby Harry?

         I never remember getting any answers.  I spent five years at Salem Witches Academy.  Going to the only place I could call home now, Mrs.Figg's.   Every summer… she'd send me on a mini vacation.  A day out, go to the amusement park, any park, buy anything!  Just stay away all day.  Always on the same day.

  I never cared much,  I was young, but I still could do whatever I wanted.  I went to toy stores, and tried to find the magical shops that Mrs.Figg had mentioned.  But on my own, I was hopeless.  I couldn't find the Leaky Cauldron , the place we go once a year to get my school supplies.  I never got to leave the Leaky Cauldron though.  In fact, I never left the room.  I was supposed to stay in the room and Mrs.Figg got all the things I needed.  That day, and the day where I could spend lots of money, was pretty much the only days I went out over the summer. 

         I enjoyed the time at school much more.  I was no longer Vanessa Lily Potter.  As my parents named me, I was called that only by Mrs.Figg, to "remind me of who I am" even though I didn't know a whole lot about that.  Nessa… I was Nessa, little Nessa.  But at school, I was Alex.  Alexandra Smith.  Very original huh?  Oh well, I liked it for whatever I could.  Smith… geez you'd think I could be Anastasia Elamentara or something extravagant like that… but nope… Alex Smith.  Comical really. Anyway, on with my story…  

         That's how I got here.  I don't want to explain my years at Salem, five years of acquiring the knowledge I have now.  Not to brag or anything… I'm smart.  I just had to point that out, highest marks on everything I'm a fast learner.  Then one day… I got word from Mrs.Figg that I wasn't to attend Salem Witches Academy any more.  I was shocked.  I had friends there!! Friends I didn't want to leave behind!! Missy, Clair, Michelle… why did I have to leave them when it took me so long to get them in the first place.  Ok, so I'm 16, I can handle moving.  I knew that. But knowing that doesn't make it much easier to say good-bye. Wait, I didn't get to say good bye.  I had to leave, no explanations… I'm sure that they remember as little about me as I do about the five years in between hospital and school… 

         So now, here I stand, in the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron which I was finally allowed to walk into when it wasn't the dead of the night, and no one was around.  The secrecy.. the secrecy of my entire life just thrown away to walk into the room there that day.   I had the feeling, as every head in the place turned toward me, I wouldn't see the only place I could call home now again.  

                                                                                                                                       Chapter One 

         Yeah… chapter one.  This is my story.  I told you what you need to know… I'm 16, I spent 5 years at the Salem Witch Academy… now Mrs. Figg, my caretaker drags me out of my "home" that I had just got accustomed to.  It wasn't my real home.  I had lost that long ago, but that and Salem was the only places I could pretend were a home!  Yes, I know emotional girl moment, but they have to happen sometime.  

         Lets talk about my power.  Yes, lets talk about that.  The magic, the literal magic in my life.  There wasn't much "magic" in any other areas, but there was my power.   I pride myself in my magical abilities. Yes, that's snobby, do  I care? No.  I don't have a family, (that I can find) I don't have a home, and my only friends are across an ocean… I can't even tell people my real name… at least they can know how skilled I am in school.  I love to impress teachers.  I like to goof off in class but know that the teacher wont do anything cause I get such good grades… No, Alex Smith gets good grades.  Vanessa Potter doesn't even exist.  For as long as need be, I'd be Alex Smith.  Potter… The name always sounded familiar… like in a book a name that you need to know for a test but there's a layer of fog you just can't break through.  

         So, back to my power.  I'm pretty good.  Growing up with Mrs.Figg I invaded her library more than dozens of times… she had books that were amazing!  Flooded, overflowing with information on every potion, spell charm and hex known the wizarding community.  I of course, could seldom practice this magic.  I settled for less than often and seeing as the Ministry knew that there was a registered witch in the house, well at least the ones who mattered, they let it pass by.  It was exhilarating.  By the time I started at Salem, Mrs.Figg knew I had been practicing… and gave up trying to stop me and just let me practice, and study at will.  I excelled in all my classes.   We would be taking the standard tests fifth year… or whatever they are now.  Wherever, whatever school I end up at.  

         I loved school.  I don't know why, I had a passion for it.  Perhaps I threw myself into school because I didn't have much else to throw myself into… family… well I would have thrown myself into family but baby Harry… every time I'd bring it up I forget what happened.  Every now and then, I'd look up from my summer studies and catch dear old (lol… dear old) Mrs.Figg looking at me with a gleam in her eye.  But she'd get embarrassed and busy herself with something near by, and change the subject if I opted to question about it.  

         My Power, however has nothing, (and everything) to do with why every head in the Leaky Cauldron turned towards me that day.  In the middle of the Afternoon, on August 28th with Mrs.Figg and her gray long hair, rivaling in length to my black hair,  her amber eyes, in striking contrast to my emerald ones. ( Which is odd, normally in public she changes them to blue.)  Why are they looking at me?  I'm not THAT pretty… they could chill out really they could , they were making me very nervous.  But I couldn't show that of course.  I just walked in, I had been here before, I waved hello to Tom behind the bar and stepped off into the shadows as Mrs.Figg got our usual rooms, 5 and 4.  Right next to each other… on the second floor.  The heads went back to their drinks, their dinners and the kids began running around with blue sparks following in their wake.  

         I decided that I was tired of not knowing all the answers to my questions.  For so long, I put up with not knowing.  Just dealing with the fact that the answers are right there… but so far away.  It sucks.  I'd get them tonight if it killed me.  Ok, so I probably wouldn't die to remember what I ate on Christmas three years ago… but I could die trying to find out where my baby brother was!  Maybe tonight, maybe tonight.  

         At that moment Mrs.Figg walked into my overly blue room.  

         " Hello child, get yourself settled in, we're staying here till the first."  I just nodded… I didn't really feel like speaking I suddenly felt very coldly towards my keeper… Until she declared her next statement, "Then you'll be starting at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  

         I forgot to breathe.  Wait, stop breathe…. Blink.  HOGWARTS? 

         " Well, Child say something!"   I thought quickly, why… why why why…. 

         " Cool."  

         Alex Smith strikes again.  

                                                                                                                                                  * 

I didn't get my answers that night, but hey, I didn't really expect to.  

We fell asleep, Mrs.Figg insisted that because of our "traveling" which, mind you, was so strenuous as _two seconds…_  we should go to sleep.  Early.  Like, ten o'clock early.  Whatever!  I lay awake for an hours on end… 10 o'clock just isn't do-able.  I would have sneaked out then, but I didn't have the guts yet.  I'm daring, but not that bold right under her nose.  It doesn't work like that.  Well, it does but it doesn't, you know what I don't know so let's continue.  

         The next day, Mrs.Figg decided to burst into my room at oh the usual time of about , 7:00 a.m. 

         " I have some errands that need running, "  She paused and looked around the room, already there were strewn books and half scribbled on parchment from my late night before, "  I'll be back around 7 tonight." 

         " Can I---" 

         " I'd rather not, just stay here for the day please.  I'll explain….. soon. "  I fell and perked up In the same sentence, prison all day, but, answers? I just nodded and with one last piercing glare she left.  

         Hmmm…. 'stay. Here.' Hey Brain, do those words mean anything to you?  Didn't think so.

                                                                                                                                                  I'm free.  


	2. Nessa Dearest

         Hello, I Decided to continue but only because several of my friends would have killed me if I didn't.  I showed one of my friends I printed it out, and she's like where's chapter two?  I told her I hadn't written it yet and she about died.  Dude!! So, either way Here's chapter two! ~Jess~ 

                                                                                                                                       **Chapter Two**

         Wow.  

         I wish I had ten more eyes to see with, oh and a pair of wings to fly.  There were far  more people than I was used to being around.  Crowds and crowds of the most unusual sort.  Robes of so many colors I've never laid eyes on, the scrubbiest and the highest class. Just wow.  Defienatly at least ten more eyes though, I was seeing the shops (that I wasn't supposed to be seeing) of Diagon Alley for the first time.  I saw the shops that had supplied my school shops for a long time, and it was amazing.  I was drawn first to a store that sold clothes… Madame Malkins something, I am a girl after all clothes are cool.  Even if it involves uniforms… if I had to wear a uniform it was to be the best!! An Emporium of owls… I saw a bat hanging from a pole outside it, the display was surrounded by an awed group of young kids, who all at once turned and ran to find their moms… they wanted one!! A cauldron shop, with silver, pewter and gold, down to itty bitty little purple cauldrons that were toys for the little ones.  Then I had to stop dead in my tracks as I reached around a bend and saw a humongous marble building… Grin—Gringotts.  The Bank.  The bank… I wonder where all my money came from?  That had been something I never considered.  Then, past Gringotts, a book store! 

         Whoa, that book store!! What's the name?  Flourish and Blotts.  Very nice, very nice store.  I was walking in, and a group of kids that looked almost my age, perhaps a year younger walked out.  One with bright red hair, a younger girl with the same hair, A brown haired girl who was strikingly pretty (a/n I refuse to believe she is an _ugly _bookworm!! Lol… here we go) and… a boy with my eyes.  It didn't click right away. I kept walking, briefly catching the brown haired girls eyes.  Surprise lit in her eyes.  I just kept walking, it's not like I hadn't been stared at that day, I hadn't been looked at this much my entire life! 

         First thing that caught my eye in the store was a silver book, with a blue lining.  It was pretty… small with intricate details in every silver inch.  Vines and flowers in the blue…. With swirls in the silver.  What was it about?  Another one, Black with green.  The color of my eyes.  Damn, the eyes I'd seen on the boy!  The same eyes I see in the mirror every morning.  The black of my hair. Realization hits me just as a wave of nausea comes over me. Not cool, I stand up straight, from my spot crouched on the floor in the musty room of books.  I sniffed, the smell of the book store, the smell I love more than Mrs.Figg's cherry pie didn't even clear my head.  I needed…fresh air.  

         I rush to the door, not noticing the stares I continued receiving.  I open the door, with the colorful stained windows with Flourish and Blotts in it, to run right into the brown eyes, brown haired girl.  The one with the boy.  But there was no boy.  Just her.  

         " Sorry!! Oh, I am so sorry!"  The girl apologized quickly.  My head shoots up.  I turn and bolt to the nearest bush… they stare.  Everyone. The too many people, that I want to fly over.  I hear the girl follow me.  Why though? Why is she following me?  I get to the… bush… right in time…. To throw up.  

                                                                                                                                                * 

With long black hair, and Harry's eyes.  I noted the fact that I had just seen my best friends eyes on someone else's eyes, and his color hair… weird.  I saw her, she saw him, and Harry had seen her too.   Ron would have but he was talking to Ginny, and well apparently to us, but we were a little distracted.  I'm Hermione.  We're going into fifth year this year… wow.  That's crazy.  I'm still baffled by the fact how many people were in Diagon Alley.  With Voldemort back….   how could they be so calm?  Why are we here?  Why is Harry here?  But we have to be.  There's no other choice.  We have to face it, he's back and we can't let _him _take over our lives.  Not like that.  We we're going to school, we were going on with our lives.  

         But back to this girl, with the eyes and the hair.  I had gone back to look at her again, talk to her perhaps , and we ran right into each other outside the book store.  When she ran off to the bushes, I followed her.  

         " Are you… are you ok?"  When she had—err--- finished.  She spit. Ew. 

         " Sure."  Nice girl. People skills?  Must have skipped that class.

         I tried again. " But, are you Ok, ok besides the throwing up thing?"  

         " What, are you psychic or something?" 

         " No, I just saw the look on your face… and never mind."  I turned to go, this was a mistake there's no way that could be anyone related to—  but the girl grabbed my arm. 

         " What's your name?"  She asked. Her voice, when not being sarcastic, or just over throwing up is nice.  It's attitude driven, but nice.  

         " Hermione.  Hermione Granger."  I held out my hand. " You?" 

         " Va—Alex Smith."  She took my hand. And we shook.  

                                                                                                                                                * 

         I talked to the girl.  

No I talked to Hermione Granger.  The girl with the boy, with my eyes.  She's nice, we walked… down the rest of the alley, I'm lucky I caught the conversation…. The stores… the narrow walkway.  It was all so… awing.  I've been a witch my entire life, but the wizarding world is yet to be explored.   I don't know why she came to talk to me yet, but she's giving me a "tour".   Even though I've already seen it… But oh well It looks as good the second time, and I was going to walk back anyway!  

" So, are you new?"  I snapped to attention, the question I knew would come, which ones would follow? 

" Yes, sort of. Well yes. " I answered. 

" Where you from?" 

" Salem Witches Academy."  I bore that one proudly, if I couldn't say my name, I could state my education.   The girls' jaw dropped. 

" Whoa! That's pretty amazing, what's it like there?"  

I smiled.  I like that question.  Boast about my—old school. I jumped into my explanation and prided myself in my details… the old hall, the hidden in the woods quidditch pitch, the muggle wards and everything.  I ran through it so fast, that I was done in five minutes… we had walked practically back to The Leaky Cauldron, I wasn't ready to go yet.  We sat at the ice cream shop and talked some more.  Books, and stuff like that. The gir—Hermione was just like me.  Overachiever and proud of it.  She was going into fifth year,  so she's only a year under me.  She, however had to excuse herself, to find her friends.  Who she added were most likely in the quidditch store!  We had finished our ice cream, and I stood up.  

I did the girl thing, gave her a quick hug saying nice to meet you.

" Maybe I'll see you around, if not, the 1st on the train!"  

" Sure thing, Nice to meet you."  

" You too."  

I didn't really want to yet, but I went back to the Leak Cauldron, I has spent over two hours in there without even realizing it, what if Mrs.Figg's "errand" hadn't taken that long?  I crossed my fingers hoping she hadn't come back yet.  I said a hello to Tom, and hurried up to my room.  I opened the door, only for the second time today to run right into somebody.  However it wasn't Hermione, it was Mrs.Figg.  

" So there you are."    

                                                                                                                                       *  

Mrs.Figg was NOT happy.  

         Well duh, but still.  She started… something worse than yelling..  Speaking softly, almost a whisper.  A deadly silent tone that when lectured by, she makes me wish she would have screamed. 

         " You went…. To Diagon Alley."  It was a statement, more than a question… she was stating as though she still didn't believe it.  

         I hesitated, " Yes… But I-" 

         " Don't.  Don't tell me why. I don't want to hear it.  I had good reasons—" 

         "Then tell me!!" I yelled, Twelve years of repression, (except that one day in the summer) Twelve years of no answers burst into that yell.  I wanted answers, why at 16 was I not allowed to walk around an alley surrounded by older wizards.  Why must I lie about my real name, _what _happened to my little brother…!! " What reasons, am I not allowed out for.  Tell me."  I matched my desperate, icy voice to hers.  " Why."  

         I stared her straight in the eye.  I really did want to find out why I don't remember ever getting any answers to the questions I knew I asked.  And something in her gray eyes flickered.  Defeat? Yes, it was defeat.  But then she turned quickly and just walked out! 

         I went to follow her but she spun around timber-wolf hair flying, and held out her hand.  

         " Stop." With her voice firm, but gentle, she said for one more time. " Stay here." And she turned and left the room. 

         The defeat in her eyes… would I finally be getting my answers?  For once, those words registered in my head.   


	3. Anticipate the Truth

         *

         I knew then that it was time.  

         As I looked into the rapidly maturing teenager, I knew.  She deserved the answers that I had been obligated to keep from her.  The poor girl, however not deprived of the wizarding world as Harry had, she was deprived of the only family she had left… Harry.  She had to understand that keeping it from her was for her safety.  Society thought the second potter daughter was lost in the night. She wasn't included in any of the  She was protected by being hidden, Harry was protected by The Dursley's, she was protected by me.  We could have done differently, but once she had turned six, we decided that under the possibility of Voldemort's return and the safety of the two kids at risk, we could put the two Potters left under any other situation.  It wasn't the best psychologically to Vanessa I suppose, considering the—well what I had to do… to keep her from finding out that her brother was in deed only a few streets over.  To keep  from her that her brother was famous.  To keep that her parents died because—well not even Harry knows that.  Only Sirius Black, their best friend, Dumbledore and myself know that.  We'll tell them at the same time.  My heart leaped.  Them, Together. After so long, it'll be great.  When though? Soon, it has to be soon.  Vanessa is getting overly suspicious , and anxious. I'll speak with Dumbledore… I'm on my way there now.  

I got to a cozy room on the top level of the Leaky Cauldron, the meeting place.  A roaring fire and cozy coaches surrounded a large table in the middle. Dumbledore will know what to do.  Will know the right time.  Voldemort is back.  He's back, body and all, old supporters, new supporters.  Almost as if he never skipped a beat.  Except , he didn't have control, he didn't have the same fear as before, he didn't have Dumbledore.  

         That's when a deep black, with a blue tint to the feathers, owl flew through the window.  I reached out for it, untied the string and un rolled the scroll, 

    Arabella—

There has been an accident.  We don't know who has done it, but Professor Dumbledore is rendered unconscious.  Attacked in the night… We're not sure what spell was used, we are in the process of finding that out.   I'm sure his wish would be for you to carry on with the plans you two have for tonight. We'll send word with any change in events. Be on alert… dark times are on there way.  

         My Deepest Wishes, 

                  Minerva McGonagall 

         The paper fell to the floor.  

         Numb with shock, I contemplated the things I should do.  _Dumbledore, Dumbledore… _ Shush! I can do this!  Bring them here, continue with the plan.  I went over to the fire… pulled out a small drawstring bag, muttered some words, and threw some of the purple powder into the fire. Seconds later, Sirius Black's face appeared in it.  

" Arabella…"  He greeted grim fully, he knew.  

" Sirius."  I nodded my head at.. well his head.   " We have quite  a situation on our hands it seems."  

" Yes, I suppose we do.  Is she here?" 

" Who, Vanessa? Of course she's here you fool where would she be? I'm here, she's here." 

A look of… calming perhaps crossed the head in the fire.  His eyes glazed over, the "un-known one".  He was one of the few people who knew, and had been acquainted with the young girl.  People knew of course… the Potters having a child was a big thing.  But when their house was… when Voldemort… and she wasn't found they all thought they had her.  Or she had died and the body had disappeared. On the poor girls birthday non the less… turned three that very day.  The society hushed about the loss… no one knew what happened to her.   Harry was gone too, from the wizarding world that is.   And with the return of Voldemort, a good sign might be revealing the "lost" daughter.  

But what were they expecting from two teenagers, young , as those?  Sirius had yet to understand that.  

" So, Where's Harry?" 

" Here… with the Weasly family." 

" Excellent… I'll be there.." _pop. _The head in the fire disappeared and the entire body of Sirius Black aparated into the room.    

                                                                                                                     * 

         Harry Potter was in a room filled with his family.  Or all he thought existed, he was smiling and laughing all day just in their company trying not to think about the events of the outer world.  Hermione was about to tell him something that sounded important when he heard his name spoken from a familiar voice by the door.   

         " Harry,"  He turned, 

         " Sirius!"  He exclaimed smiling widely, then registering concern at the thought of his convicted Godfather in public, " What are you doing here?"  

         " Collecting you, there's something you need to know.  Walk with me."  He turned and Harry made to follow with a look back a the room full of red hair, 

         " But Harry-" Hermione began. " I was just going to tell you about…"  Sirius interrupted. 

         " Hermione, this is quite important, could it wait until later?"  Hermione blushed… but still managed to look disappointed.  She had really wanted to tell Harry.  

         " Of course Sirius, Nice seeing you again."  She gave him a small smile, returned by him. 

         " You too, everyone else too!"  There were scattered hello's and goodbyes from the Weaslys beyond, before Sirius led Harry from the room.  

                                                                                                                                       *  

         I sat there waiting for at least an hour. Cramped up in that room, I hated being cooped up.  

         It was a very aggravating hour… where did she go that required so much time?  What was going on now.  But somewhere inside her she had an elated feeling.  A joy that was bursting to get out but she didn't know what was going to make it.  Anticipation, desire, anxiety…. Nerves.  All rolled into one ball that was the knot in her stomach.  But why? She was just waiting for Mrs.Figg to return, wasn't she? The object of her most recent thought then walked back into the number 4 room.   

         " I suppose you'll want your answers then?"  and she turned from the room , this time me jumping up to follow her.  

          She led me down the hall way… and up some stairs to a room with a roaring fire.   The walls were a deep red, but the ceiling had moving stars painted on it… there were shooting stars she could see darting across.  The fire took away some of the deep beauty but the sheer brilliance of it amazed me non the less.  There wasn't anyone in the room however.  Mrs.Figg gestured towards one of the black and red couches.  They were so comfortable she could have fallen asleep, even though it was only eight o'clock… where had the time gone?  Was it standing still in anticipation? I heard Mrs.Figg muttering things like 'where is he…'  '…taking so long…' and the tension grew bigger. Just WHO was I waiting for?   I just slumped further back into the couches.  

         But then the door opened.

         A man.  

         A man, standing tall with long black hair and a shadowed look about him.  Who was this? Then realization hit as I saw who was behind him.  I stood up suddenly with a start. 

         The boy.  With the eyes, MY eyes that I had seen that day with Hermione.  There was an overpowering flash of dizziness that overcame me there.  

Harry.  

And I fainted. 


	4. When the Walls Fall Down

         " Vanessa, Van!! Wake up! "  

         Several things registered at once, Mrs.Figg, the cat lady from The Dursley's neighborhood was kneeling in front of the girl he had seen in front of Flourish and Blotts earlier trying to revive her.  Mrs.Figg?  

Here?  Isn't she a Muggle?  

         " Um, excuse me, would someone like to explain to me what's going on? Sirius, who is this?"  My godfather looked up at me from his gaze on the girl on the floor.  

         " That's an excellent question Harry, but please wait just a few more minutes and we'll explain everything."  And he grinned.  What he was grinning about I really don't know. But I guess I was going to find out 

soon.  Suddenly the girl on the floor snapped awake and shook her head, her black hair flying her senses bothered…… she blinked…. And then as if remembering something abruptly she froze.  Then slowly she 

raised her head and gaze to me.  I stared back, and my jaw dropped.  Sirius cleared his throat, and Mrs.Figg gave the girl a hand up.  She stood no taller than I, something I noted as Sirius started to speak, 

         " Harry,  first of all, I'd like to formally introduce you to Arabella Figg, the guardian and protector of your sister here, Vanessa Lily Potter."  He spoke slowly and clearly and it took me a second to take it in. 

         " What—Sister? Mrs.Figg? wha-"  I sputtered to an awed stop, and just continued to stare, and the girl—Vanessa, my _sister _ stared back.  Emerald locked on emerald.  

         " How ya doing Harry, it's been…. What ?  13 years?"  She said.  I briefly ignored her, I didn't unlock my gaze, but spoke to Sirius and Mrs.Figg. 

         " How is it possible that I didn't know about this?"  

         " Well, you also didn't know you were a wizard until you were eleven, we did just that, not tell you."  Mrs.Figg said.   I finally turned to look at my former vacation watcher, 

         " And you—" I started, " You are a witch all this time and didn't tell me THAT?"  

         " Of course not –"  

         " WHAT?"  Vanessa exploded out of nowhere, " You knew him? Had CONTACT with him and never told me!?"  She spoke loudly but remained unusually calm.  

         " Don't interrupt me." Mrs.Figg snapped, "  I didn't tell you because it would have jeopardized our plans, you would have fought when I made you go on out on those days… and you were gone all year anyway 

so any other time you wouldn't of had a chance to see Harry. Just that one day a year when The Dursley's brought him to me.  We had some close calls once or twice, but I took care of those."  

         Fire erupted from one of the pillows across the room.  

         " Vanessa! " Mrs.Figg snapped.  " Control yourself! Let us explain some things."  

         Wait? Vanessa did that?  My thoughts were whirling, all those years, I not only had a sister, but she was only a few blocks away?  Even I swayed slightly and I grabbed onto the nearest arm chair as Mrs.Figg 

And Vanessa rowed over something.  Sirius came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, 

         " Why didn't you tell me Sirius?" 

         " Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore had reasons he didn't tell any of us, but it was to risky to put your sister out in the world. When we found her at the hospital a few days after Halloween that night, we had to make 

the choice just like we did with you.  Hiding her from the public at that time seemed better.  Now that Voldemort is back, Dumbledore decided Vanessa should be back too. " He stopped as he saw that the two others

in the room were also listening.  Mrs.Figg spoke up, 

         " Vanessa, Harry,  we're sorry we didn't let you both know…. " I let her voice drift away, I didn't care anymore.  All of the stress that had been momentarily relieved at seeing the Weasley's and Hermione 

dissipated and tumbled over me again.  I had had an horrible summer already. Re-living the moments that occurred on that fateful night just drove me insane.  Every night plagued by dreams, so even in my sleep I 

couldn't escape.  How shitty is that?  15 and a broken kid.  But , for being broken, I lived pretty well.  The Dursley's were scared shitless by Sirius at the beginning summer, coming of un known by me and telling them 

Merlin only knows what, but they left me alone.  Oh well.  My head cleared a bit and I zoned back in, " … thought it was for the best that's it. "  She sighed as if to signal there was nothing else she could do.  And waited.

         I looked up at Vanessa.  I studied her, my sister, the one I never knew I had.  She looked furious, and that scared me a bit because of the pillow.  But I was a little beyond not caring.  I was just numb.  

         " Well, Hello Harry, um… I missed you?"   She grinned, but her eyes filled with tears.  Sirius began to look a bit nervous, it seems that handling Azkaban is nothing compared to a crying 16 year old girl.  He 

cleared his throat, 

         " Er--- Harry, Nessa, we'll just leave you alone then?"  He gave a look at Mrs.Figg and they turned quickly and walked from the room.  

         " So…. How old are you?"  I asked. 

         " 16, last time I checked."  

         " So you're what, a year and a half older than I am? "  

         " If you did the math right." She grinned again and studied me closely,  it was kind of un nerving like what was she looking for?  " You look just like Dad did, but with Mum's eyes." She took a breath, " I remember Mom's 

eyes…. Those are hers."  

         I didn't know whether to be happy, or grievous ,  I chose both and smiled. 

         "  Everyone tells me that." 

         " Well that's cause it's true"  At that she looked a little faint and sank back into one of the couches.  " I'm sorry, this is just a little overwhelming."  

         " Oh, Believe me I know it is."  I took a seat at one of the near by tables.  I was afraid I'd just pass out asleep from exhaustion if I took a chair.  " Where did you go to school if you didn't go to Hogwarts?"  

         " Salem, over there cross the Atlantic. "  

         " That place actually exists? " 

         " Well I should hope so considering I went there for five years…. I may be insane but I'm not that insane." 

         " Good point. It was just—" 

         " I know I was being sarcastic" 

         " I can't believe I have a sister" 

         " That was a bit off topic, but ok.  I can't believe you're sitting here in front of me."  She said, " I've been keeping an eye peeled for you my entire life.  At school when I went into my second year, I knew you'd be c

coming next, I looked for you then…. I didn't get to go out of the house much but when I did I looked, hoping maybe one of the times you'd stand out. "  She stopped and pondered.  "  Then again there were the times 

that I was so angry I didn't even care if you were alive or dead.  I just wanted out of Mrs.Figg's house and get some answers. "  She must have seen the look of horror on my face cause the next thing she said very 

quickly, " not that I didn't –" 

         " I knew what you meant. "  

         " It really makes me mad that you were like a street and a half away, who did you stay with all that time?  Did you go to Hogwarts?"

         " I lived with Mom's Absolutely horrible sister Petunia.  Her and her husband Vernon, oh yeah, and our cousin…. Dudley, a terrible excuse for a cousin I'm sure."

         " Ooh, I'm jealous I never had any cousins." I gave a dry laugh, 

         " These people are not happy Christmas lovely present people, these are ok here's a hanger get the hell out of my house people. They hate magic, I didn't find out I was a wizard till I was eleven.  A shock, 

heh—for me and them.  You should have--- yeah, anyway… what was it like knowing your whole life?" 

         " I think I would have preferred the horrible relatives, not knowing actually.  I had no friends and no contact with anyone till I was eleven. " 

         " I had no friends and virtually no contact till then too." 

         " ok, so we both had it rough, but still…. I'm glad you're here. 

         I stretched out cat like and yawned, " Yeah, it was a surprise, I never even knew you existed.  You'd have think SOMEONE would have told me, you have to be in a book somewhere, I know I am.  Can you imagine

If they don't know I have a sister? I can see the headlines ' Boy Who Lived Long Lost Live Sister ' oh dear… Let's hope they know. But they again how would I not know if they did.  Hermione knows everything how 

Could she not know this? " 

         " Hermione? Is that your firend? I met her! "

         " You met her? "  My eye brows flew up.  " When?" 

         " umm.. Today in Diagon Alley." 

         " Oh!! " recognition hit me, " That must be what she was trying to tell me…"  

         We drifted off onto other topics, like favorite foods, what we liked to do in our spare time… what Mrs.Figg was like when she wasn't completely Muggle….. stuff like that.  We talked until the sky outside was 

Pitch black  and the grandfather clock in the corner chimed one o'clock.  

         I yawned again, and so did she.  We grinned at each other and agree it was time to get some sleep.  We both stood and stretched, then stood there awkwardly for a second.  Then she just rushed at me and

Gave me a big, big, hug.    
  


         " I can't believe you're here."  

         " You either."  

         We released each other and she looked at me straight in the eye and said " Don't ever leave me like that again." 

         " I don't plan to Vanessa, I don't plan to." 

         " Ever call me Vanessa again….. and I'll kill you." I grinned, 

         " Ok…. Vanessa… " And I ran out the door to her chasing me.  


End file.
